Love and Crisis
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: The title tells it all- with Rory, Lorelai, and Luke... Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Love and Crisis: Part 1  
by glitter_girl0058  
  
"Mrs.Gilmore?" asked a voice on the phone that sounded suspiciously like Headmaster Charleston.  
"Speaking, make it quick, please." she said lazily into the phone.  
"Ok, then I'll make this quick and to the point. Don't forget I tried to take it slow." the voice warned.  
"Who is this?" asked Lorelai, now very annoyed." Just tell me!"   
"Rory fainted in school today. She's in the hospital and we have no word about her condition although  
the paramedics believe it was quite serious."   
"Oh my god! I will be there in just a moment," Lorelai gasped." Wait, is this the Headmaster?"   
"Yes, Lorelai, please hurry, she's been asking for you." he insisted.  
Lorelai gasped again." You're there?"  
"Yes, practically the entire staff is. You have to understand, Chilton is a terrific school!"  
"Ok, I'm there ASAP!" she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go in." said the young, pretty nurse.  
"WHAT???!!!!.I am her mother, Miss Nurse, and I belong in that room holding her hand!"  
"I'm going to have to explain her condition to you."  
"But can't I see her first?" she whined.  
"No! She's in extensive care!" the nurse was getting exasperated.  
"Ok, and why is she in extensive care if she fainted?" asked Lorelai.  
"She has this condition, which is life-threatening. It looks like her kidneys are disfunctioning and  
a lot of carbon dioxide is building up in her."  
"NO! I need to see my kid!" yelled Lorelai.  
"Please, Ms. Gilmore, let me explain!" the nurse insisted.  
"What is there to explain? Jesus, my kid could die and I wouldn't even be able to see her!"  
"That is the point." the nurse said finally.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Rory is in serious danger of dying and we don't want you in there. Many parents become horribly  
neurotic seeing their normally sunshiney children lying there, defenseless. Therefore, it was to the good  
of Rory and to you that we restrict you from seeing her. Headmaster Charleston agrees as well."  
"Oh, tell me the truth! Is my baby going to die?"  
The nurse stared into space, not knowing how to reply.  
"God, she could, oh my god, I have to go."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To make a phone call."  
"Don't go, Rory needs you here."  
"First you tell me I'm not allowed to see her. Now you tell me she needs me. Make up your mind!"  
For the first time the nurse smiled. She extended her hand and said." My name's Julia."  
"Lorelai." she replied and ran off, looking for a pay phone. Suddenly she remembered about her cell   
phone and used it to dial Sookie. No one answered. She dialed everywhere and no one answered. Finally,  
she decided to call Luke. She was desperately desperate.  
"Hello, Luke speaking."   
"Luke, its Lorelai, Rory's in extensive care." He didn't reply.  
Lorelai heard him say," Okay, I'm closing up, all food is on the house."  
"Thank you Luke." she said when she heard him breathing again.  
"No problem, I'll be there."  
  
FIfteen minutes later, he came up the stairs and found her sitting on a bench, looking very worried.  
He told her so.  
"What, do you think I'll be happy when my kid has carbon dioxide in her blood vessel?" she  
snapped.  
"Ouch." He replied under his breath.  
"Bad day?" he asked out loud.  
"Yeah, sorry I yelled at you, I'm just so nervous."  
"Me too, me too." he agreed and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
They fell asleep.   
  
"Lorelai?" she heard Julia say her name and she awoke with a start.  
"How's Rory?" asked Luke, who was awake now too.  
"I'm happy to say we have a donor."   
"A donor?"  
"Yes, Rory needs a new kidney."  
"Wow, I didn't realize it was this serious." said Luke.  
"Hello, Mr.Gilmore." the nurse acknowledged Luke. He laughed.  
"No, I'm not Mr.Gilmore, I'm Luke, one of Lorelai's friends."  
"Oh, terribly sorry." she apologized. Luke nodded.  
Julia continued." You may see Rory now."  
Lorelai stood up as Julia said," Follow me."  
"Can he come?" asked Lorelai.  
"Yes, sure, why not?" said Julia.  
  
They entered the room steathily.   
"Hey kiddo." said Lorelai.  
"Hi." said Luke.  
Rory's eyes remained closed.  
Luke saw Lorelai start to tear and he handed her a hankercheif.  
Lorelai sat down and said," Sweetie, feel free to wake up." She laughed nervously.  
"Um, its Mom." she continued. "I love you Rory, everyone's really worried." She looked at Luke  
and stood up. He sat down.  
"I would give you all the cheesecake and coffee in the world, if only you would wake up." said Luke.  
Lorelai burst into tears and Julia led her out. Luke followed and whispered a goodbye to Rory.  
  
"So anyway, the good news before, is that we have found a matchup for a donor. The boy just  
died today and no one else matched him."  
"They're putting a boy's kidney in my daughter's body?!" asked Lorelai.  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter." said Luke.  
"Oh."  
Julia continued." The boy's name was Daniel Weather."  
"How'd he die?" asked an interested Luke.  
"Car accident."   
"Ooh."  
"I'm just glad that Rory's gonna be okay," pressed Lorelai.  
Julia looked at her strangely.  
"She is going to be ok, right?" asked Luke.  
"We hope so. If the operation goes well, Rory should be okay."  
"Good."  
  
Down the hall, she saw a woman and man crying. She heard them crying," How will we live without Daniel?"  
  
To be continued........................................................... 


	2. Default Chapter

Love and Crisis: Part 2  
  
"Did she say that they wouldn't be able to live without Daniel?" Lorelai asks Luke, not able to  
believe her ears.  
"Wow, I guess so." he says, surprised.  
Trying to find a way to distract Julia, Lorelai asks her to please find Headmaster Charleston.  
Julia set out immediately to look for him as Lorelai crept towards the Weathers, with Luke  
behind her.  
"Do you think we should be doing this?" asked Luke.  
"Yes, I have to thank these people and try to show my appreciation."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"They are helping Rory so much, I have to let them know. It will make them feel better if they know  
their son's death was good for Rory."  
"I suggest you don't phrase it like that."  
"Why?"  
"Well, lets just say they won't exactly be friendly if you say you're glad their son died so Rory could  
live."  
"Yeah, it does sound kind of conceited, doesn't it?" she asked.  
"Now you have the idea."  
  
As they approached the two crying people, Lorelai stiffened and looked nervous.   
"Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, you know Rory's mom?" she introduced herself.  
"Rory?" they asked.  
"Uh, Lorelai, I don't think they know about the kidneys." Luke whispered as he nudged her.  
Lorelai looked confused and started to explain. As they sat down, Mrs.Weather started to cry.  
"I just can't believe Daniel is dead!"  
"Oh, but will it make you feel better if I told you that your son is going to save my daughter's life?"  
she asked carefully.  
"What?" they asked and looked up.  
"My daughter has a kidney problem and was possibly going to die if she didn't get a kidney  
donor quickly. However, your son is going to donate his kidney."  
Daniel's parents were completely speechless.  
"I just want to thank you so much. My daughter means- she is so much to me."   
"Daniel was so important to us too." the mother said.  
"Now, he's a past tense." the father said. They looked so sad that Lorelai had to be sympathetic.  
"Hey, at least you remember him happy. If my daughter dies, the last I saw of her alive was in a   
coma, almost dead, lying on a hospital bed."  
"I'm just so glad Daniel got to do something even when he's dead." said Mr.Weather  
"He was such a sweet boy."  
"How old was he?" asked Luke.  
"Sixteen." The parents replied together.  
"Wow," said Luke for the fifth time that day.  
"Stop saying that." Lorelai mumbled, finally in horrible realization that Rory could die.   
"Lorelai- I mean Miss Gilmore," started the nurse," Rory has awakened. You may see her now."  
She walked down the hall, leaving Lorelai, Luke, and the Weather's together.  
"I hope everything goes all right." contributed the Weathers.  
"I hope so too." said Luke.  
"Wow," said Lorelai.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Luke." Rory said weakly. It was three hours after the surgery.  
"Hi sweetie." said Lorelai warmly.  
"Hi Rory." greeted Luke.  
"Am I okay?" asked Rory.  
"You're gonna be fine." assured Luke.  
"Thanks." answered Rory.  
"Hey don't thank us, thank the Weather's for giving you their son's kidneys."  
At that exact moment, two gunshots were heard through the hall. Someone screamed. Rory,  
Lorelai and Luke jumped.  
"What was that, Mom?" asked Rory worriedly.  
"Sounds like someone is shooting someone."  
Luke was already out in the hallway, investigating. Lorelai ran out too, as soon as she prevented  
Rory from standing up and going to the hallway herself.  
They both gasped, horrified. The Weathers, shot down, were both lying down, dying in a puddle  
of blood. The gun was pressed into Mr.Weather's hand. As they were losing their strength, Mrs.Weather's   
hand opened and a note came out. Lorelai didn't dare touch it, so she waited a couple of moments later   
when all the nurses and doctors in the intensive care wing came running. They rushed the couple on   
strechers and brought them into the operating room.  
FIfteen minutes later, a doctor walked out and said," They're gone."  
Lorelai wanted to scream, but instead asked," What did the note say?"  
The doctor looked pained. The nurse that followed him said," The note said they could not live  
without their son and as soon as any mention of them in Rory's room came, they would shoot themselves,  
because they always wanted him to be remembered." she sighed and walked down the hallway, as if this  
incident didn't bother her.  
All Luke and Lorelai could ask was," Why?"  
When they returned to Rory's room, she was still awake, eagerly awaiting news. The look on her  
face brightened when they came back, but faded whtn she heard the news.  
"But why?" Lorelai and Luke looked at each other with the mention of this hard question.  
"I guess that they always wanted their family to be remembered for their sacrifices." explained Luke.  
"I am going to remember them for as long as I live." vowed Rory.  
"So will I." said Lorelai.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Hi Rory, whats up?" asked Christopher, her father on the phone.  
"Hi Dad, I'm definitely feeling better." They chatted for a while, until he finally asked, "Can I talk to your  
mom?"  
"She's out on a date with Luke." she said.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, ever since my operation, Mom has been learning to treasure life and is deciding to make  
the most out of it."  
"By dating Luke?"  
"I guess so." said Rory. "Are you jealous?" she pressed her father.  
"I am, I am, because your mother is something so enjoyable, you could never imagine life without  
her, and here I am, doing it."  
"Awwww, Dad."  
"Don't tell I said that."  
"Ok." promised Lorelai, crossing her fingers."I have to go now, Dad. Bye!"  
"Bye, sweetheart."  
  
When Lorelai slammed the front door while coming in, Rory raced down the stairs, yelling," Hey,  
guess what Dad said?"  
  
~The End~  
  



End file.
